Predestined Love
by mariakay
Summary: Nick Lucas and Macy Misa, two different types of people that seem to only belong with each other. As if they were only meant for one another, a type of love that is predestined.


**Predestined Love.**

Macy Misa, seventeen old naiveties. A child trapped within a young woman's body. And a heart so pure, it was devastatingly beautiful. But boys didn't see it, didn't realize it, not at that age.

Nick Lucas, sixteen old soul. An old wise man trapped in an otherwise hormone driven teenage body. A heart so closed of it was impossible to penetrate. Yet, every attractive female was his foolish love.

Two entirely different personalities coming together and becoming one, it was an incredible opportune moment that neither seemed aware of. But it seemed that they were destined for one another, imprints on one another's heart before becoming of age. Fates believed that they were one in the same. Their lives coming into order and connecting at every precise moment, as if, no one else could be in that position.

It was Monday, September 1rst, 2008 when the two connected souls met. And neither would believe that they were perfect for one another. Actually, Macy Misa believed that her soul mate resided in his brother. And he, well, he couldn't believe that Stella Malone had become friends with a nutcase. Even at the tender age of fifteen, Nick Lucas was entirely too serious for his age.

"Stella, you didn't tell me your best friends were the," brief pause before the high pitched squeal escaped her lips, "_Nick, Kevin, __**and**__ Joe Lucas_."

"I didn't think it'd make quite a difference," Stella lied through her teeth, grinning at her dramatic best friend.

Macy quirked an eyebrow before letting out a low squeal, "Stella, you do realize you've just made my life complete."

"Macy, they are just regular guys."

"Regular?!"

"Macy, don't you dare."

"Stella Malone! How could you say that to me, your best friend, the president of the number one Jonas fan club and their number one super fan?!"

"You're the president of that loon club?"

"Stella," came the harsh reply. Stella lifted a shoulder before turning her eyes onto the scene behind her best friend. Recognizing the three familiar faces, that seemed to be pasted on every front cover for the past few months, Stella winced as Macy continued to reprimand her.

"Hey Stella and Stella's best friend," Kevin's perky voice connected with Macy's ears as the words fell from her lips. Stella watched as her best friend slowly turned, hitting each one in the process with her badminton racket. Before the first yelp of pain left the brothers' lips, Macy had already fainted into a pile of mush at their feet.

There was no way; Nick Lucas would have ever believed that this girl would become his one and only. But then again, Macy Misa had set her eyes on his brother, Kevin Lucas. Although, if asked, Macy would always say she couldn't chose from the three of them. However, Nick doubted Macy would ever lie. And he didn't doubt that she did love them equally but it seemed that she had a romantic inkling toward his brother.

On a Friday, somewhere in the middle of March of 2009, Macy finally did something of benefit, at least in Nick's eyes. She had gotten rid of that pesky Fiona Sky. And he could be nothing short of grateful, but that didn't mean he had any romantic feelings for her. After all, he had his eye on that artist in his chemistry class. It was quite interesting that he had found his first love (excluding Penny and the others) in chemistry, if that wasn't a sign that they had chemistry together, Nick didn't know what was.

Of course Macy, like the rest of the members of this unique friendship between the Lucas brothers and the two girls, did not believe that Nick had really fallen for this girl. Misunderstanding his need for a new hit song as love but they had no right to deny Nick of his so-called feelings.

And just like the rest of his failed romantic affairs, it ended with a number one hit.

Macy was starting to consider Nick as a martyr, at least, for the sake of him and his brothers' music. It was slightly ridiculous but her heart said that he was that passionate for his music that he would risk his own feelings. And that, although stupid, was admirable in her eyes. Maybe it was the fact that Macy exhibited the genuine belief that everyone was innately good, that she couldn't see past Nick's faults. At this point, Macy's affections had transferred to the youngest Lucas brother.

But unlike Stella, Macy was patient and understanding. Knowing that Nick Lucas would just have to grow up first, even with the few months age gap between them, Nick had not reached a maturity level that would respect her outrageous personality. For now, Macy Misa was content with being a friend. Ready to come when they were in need of aid.

"Macy, we need your help."

Hearing the plea, Macy turned slowly, grinning with satisfaction as she realized she hadn't hurt any of the Lucas brothers in almost a year. She was doing great with calming her fan obsessed side, "Help, from little ole' me?"

"Misa," came the harsh reply. Rolling her eyes, Macy brushed her braids back as she turned to the youngest brother, the one who had said her surname.

"Lucas," Macy cheerfully replied, "So what do you need help for?"

Kevin, the closest one to Macy, said, "We were hoping that you could help us with some security measures for the upcoming concert, it seems some fans have gotten past even Big Man's highest level and since you know how the mind works."

Brown eyes lit up with amusement, "Yes, I was a super fan with obscene obsessive actions and yes, I shall help thee."

"That's great," Joe said in relief as he pulled Macy into a hug. Following suit, Kevin wrapped his arms around Joe and Macy.

"Okay that's enough love," a muffled reply came from underneath Kevin's chin.

"Sorry Joe, I just get caught up in the moment," Kevin said as he pulled away, his eyes misty and doe eyed.

Giggling, Macy patted Kevin's arm before saying, "Want to go watch the ducks this weekend, Kev?"

"That'd be swell, Mace!" Kevin exclaimed as he swung an arm around Macy, "Let's go watch the clouds today."

"There's no clouds today, you idiot," Nick's voice interrupted the happy go lucky world and for a moment, Macy wondered if she would ruin her track record by hitting Nick.

But not having the heart to hit him, "That's why we're going to cloud watch; we're going to look for some."

Nick's dark eyes connected with the joy in Macy's eyes and for a moment, the Fates allowed them a sneak preview of the strength of their love. Feeling the jolt and the increase in pulse, Nick blinked rapidly turning his head away from Macy. Macy grinned, in delight, it would seem that her prince charming was in front of her but she would just have to wait. A slow smile appeared on Macy's face before she linked arms with both Kevin and Joe, "Let's go get some chocolate moose, the cafeteria is serving some today."

Nodding their consent, the duo led Macy out of the hallway and toward the cafeteria. In their wake, the trio left a contemplative Nick leaning against a pillar. Being a serious soul, Nick wondered what exactly had occurred just mere moments before. Trying to analyze the jolt, Nick accounted it with not having eating breakfast. And the increase in pulse, he'd figure it out later.

Stuffing his hands in his jeans, Nick began to walk toward the cafeteria. Rounding the corner, Nick found himself colliding with a solid figure. Falling onto his butt, Nick let out a cry of pain as he felt a very soft body fall onto his. Opening his eyes, Nick found himself looking into a pair of blue eyes. A pair that did not give him jolts nor any increase in heartbeat.

Feeling much more in his comfort zone, Nick apologized.

A tinkling laugh reached his ears, "I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy."

Joining in her laughter, Nick said, "I wasn't looking."

The two were so lost in their laughter, that neither noticed the petite figure watching them from swinging cafeteria doors. Macy Misa, for once, questioned her ability to wait. But as a warm hand encased her shoulder, Macy knew that she would just have to wait. No other person would be able to satisfy her needs besides him. Nick Lucas was her prince charming, she was sure of it, even if he didn't know it yet.

As the year flew past, Macy Misa soon found herself in an irreplaceable relationship. Slowly, she had become the female counterpart to Nick Lucas. Someone, Nick Lucas could not see himself without. Although, their personalities conflicted, they balanced one another out. Where one lacked, the other persevered. And Nick Lucas had the beginning of this friendship imprinted in his mind.

Slamming his fists against the desk in anguish, Nick let the salty tears fall from his eyes. Heartbreak could never compare to the desperate hopelessness he wasn't currently feeling. How could, his mentor, his grandfather leave his life so quickly and so easily?

Death took and cared for no other's feelings.

People went in and out of the Lucas home, offering their condolences. And none of their family members or friends could bring Nick out of his misery. It wasn't until the tenth day, did Macy Misa dare venture into the Lucas household.

Nick could faintly hear; the grateful cries of his mother and the gruff voice of his father. And as if in some sick routine, he could then hear his brothers' hollow voices as they thanked whoever it was that had come to offer hallow words of comfort.

Usually, Nick was left alone. But not today, he barely had time to react when he saw a familiar pair of legs in his vision.

"Nicholas Lucas."

The soft voice seemed to bring something out of Nick. Quickly, Nick snapped and his face was in front of Macy's in seconds, "Don't you dare."

"I'm sorry."

Nick clenched his jaw, "Shut up."

"I'm sorry."

Nick turned away from Macy, "Leave."

"I'm sorry," a pause, "because I know that hole in your heart can never be replaced. It'll never be healed, but you have to go on living. I'm sorry that you have to live that way."

Nick felt his chest heave in pain, "I thought you were supposed to be saying you're sorry and that it'll get better."

"It won't."

"And how the hell do you know?!"

"Because, my dad died three years ago."

And just like that, Nick broke. Tears fell freely from his eyes. He cried silently, Macy mused as she reached out her fingers to touch his shoulder. Expecting him to flinch, Macy was surprised to feel him lean into her touch. And Macy was even more surprised when Nick turned toward her, hugging her body against his face, burying his curly head into her stomach.

Oddly, Nick felt comforted by the feeling, by her mere presence as he cried his heart out.

"I'm sorry, Nick."

A muffled, "I'm sorry."

"We're just two sorry fools, aren't we, Nick?"

And that was the day; Nick finally opened part of his heart. Macy Misa knew it and she never took advantage of the fact that he did.

"Thank you."

Nick looked up into brown eyes, "For what?"

"For allowing me to be apart of your life."

"Thank you, for being there."

A simple exchange of words, cliché to most but to them one of the most important conversations the two would ever have. It was finally the moment where the two separate paths were finally merging to be one. And Nick Lucas seemed to finally realize that maybe Macy Misa was more then a simple companion. That she was all that he would ever need. While Macy, already knew and was glad to see that Nick was growing in the right direction.

"I can't believe I'm a senior, Nick!" exclaimed the petite brunette as she swung her body up and down in the swing set.

From the pole, "I can't believe you're leaving me next year."

"Don't be silly Nick; I'll never leave you."

"That's what you say."

A brief silence filled the air between them. And Nick worried that he had said the wrong thing. Slowly, Macy's swing came to a stop. Sliding of the seat, Macy walked over toward Nick. Wrapping her body around his in an all too familiar hug to Nick, "That is what I say, you doubt me?"

Nick regretted his words. Of course, Macy would never say something she didn't mean. Her heart was to pure for any sort of lie. She was too good, "No."

"Good." And with that, Macy followed her instinct and placed her soft lips against his. Without even a moment's hesitation, Nick's lips began to follow suit. His fingers closed around her face as hers tightened around his body. Everything fit perfectly, as if no other person was allowed to be in this position. It was as if they were the two perfect pieces in a puzzle.

Pulling away from Nick, "I'll never leave you."

If there was such a thing as predestined love, it would seem that Nick Lucas had already been selected to be Macy Misa's love. And it would seem that Macy Misa was Nick Lucas's only choice, only love. The perfection that the two eluded would only be something that came from fate or even fate that the two created for themselves. Either way, there was no denying that the two fit perfectly together.

"I know," Nick replied.

* * *

**a/n: **I don't know where this came from, haha but I hope you liked it. Please read & review!

-Mariakay


End file.
